Missing The One I Love
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Things were going well for Troy and Gabriella until he witnesses a crime. So Troy gets put in a witness protection, until the criminals are caught. Mean while Gabriella does not know that her boyfriend had witness a crime and that he has been put in a witness protection. What is going to happen to Gabriella while her boyfriend is in the witness protection? (On Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his girlfriend were at their lockers getting their homework and school bags. Troy and his girlfriend shut their lockers and left the school. Troy and his girlfriend went to his car and left the school parking lot. Troy looked over at his girlfriend and saw that she was thinking about some thing. Gabriella sense her boyfriend was looking at her. Gabriella turn her head and told her boyfriend to pay a attention to the road. Troy turn is head back and saw they were not far from his house. They arrived at his house and he parked his car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and then went over to his girlfriend. They walked into his house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella went over to her boyfriends bed and sat down.

Troy set his school bag down and then took his home work out. Gabriella set her school bag down and took her home work out. Troy took his home work and went to join his girlfriend on his bed. They started doing their home work together. Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend and asked him if he needed some help. Troy told his girlfriend that he needed some help with his math home work. So Gabriella help her boyfriend with his math home work and then went back to finishing her home work. Troy finished his home work and asked his girlfriend if she wanted some thing to eat and drink. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like some thing to eat and drink. Troy said to his girlfriend that he would go down stairs and get them some thing to eat and drink.

So Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing for them to eat and drink. He then left the kitchen and went back up stairs to his girlfriend. Gabriella had just just got done putting her books a way. Troy walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a bottle of water with the snack. They ate the snack and drink their water. Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend and asked him if they were going to watch a movie. Troy asked his girlfriend what movie she wanted to watched. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she did not care what movie they watched. So Troy went over to his movies and took one out. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what movie they were going to be watching. Troy told his girlfriend that they are going to watch the movie The Greatest Showman.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others had went to the mall and were at the food court. The friends had ordered some thing to eat and were now waiting for their food. They were sitting at the table and doing some talking while they were waiting for their food. Kelsi asked the others why they did not ask Troy and Gabriella to come hang out with them. Chad and Taylor told Kelsi that they had talk to Troy and Gabriella about hanging out with them,but they had plans to spend some time together. Kelsi told Chad and Taylor that she did not know they had talked with Troy and Gabriella. Kelsi and Martha told their friends that they would go see if their food is ready. Chad and Taylor were talking with the others about having a sleep over at one of their houses that weekend.

Martha asked Kelsi if she was okey. Kelsi told Martha that she was find ,but that something is bothering her. Martha asked Kelsi wat was bothering her. Kelsi said to Martha that she thinks Chad and Taylor lied to her about talking with Troy and Gabriella about hanging out with them. Martha said to Kelsi that she did not see Chad or Taylor talk with Troy and Gabriella at school. Kelsi said to Martha that they should go to Troy's house and talk with Troy and Gabriella. Martha told Kelsi that they will go see Troy and Gabriella after they have ate and stuff. So Chad and the others saw Kelsi and Martha coming back over with their food. Kelsi and Martha sat the food down and then they sat back down. The friends ate their food and then talked about going to one more store. Martha and Kelsi told the others they were going to head home and that they would see them at school.

So Martha and Kelsi left the mall and went to her car. They got into the car and left the mall parking lot. Kelsi told Martha that they need to ask Troy and Gabriella if Chad and Taylor had talked to them about hanging out with them. Troy and his girlfriend did not know that Martha and Kelsi were coming over to talk to them. A few minutes later Kelsi and Martha arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. They knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Lucille open the door and they asked her if Troy and Gabriella was in. Lucille told Kelsi and Martha that Troy and Gabriella were in and she let them in the house. Troy and Gabriella had finish the movie and were making out on his bed. Lucille said to Kelsi and Martha that she would go get them. So Lucille went upstairs to her sons room and knocked on the door.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart when they heard the knock on the door. Troy got up from the bed and open the door. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that Kelsi and Martha were down stairs. Troy and his girlfriend wonder why Kelsi and Martha were here. So Troy and his girlfriend followed his mom down stairs. Gabriella and her boyfriend went to the living room where Kelsi and Martha were waiting for them. Troy and his girlfriend asked Kelsi and Martha what was up. Kelsi and Martha told Troy and Gabriella that they need to talk to them. Gabriella then asked Kelsi and Martha what they want to talk to them about. Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if Chad and Taylor had talk to them about hanging out with the group at the mall.

Troy and his girlfriend told Kelsi and Martha that they had not talk to Chad and Taylor and was not asked about hanging out with the group. Kelsi looked at Martha and said to her that you were right. Gabriella then asked Kelsi why she told Martha she was right. So Kelsi told Gabriella and Troy the reason why she told Martha she was right. So Troy and his girlfriend could not believe that Chad and Taylor had lied to Kelsi. Troy and his girlfriend thanked Kelsi and Martha for coming to talk to them. Kelsi and Martha told Troy and Gabriella they had to get home and would see them at school. So they left the house and went to the car. They left Troy's house and were now on their way home. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they were going to have a talk with Chad and Taylor. Troy told his girlfriend that they were going to have a talk with Chad and Taylor, when they see them.

Please Review!

A/N This is one of my new hsm stories. I think this story will have at least 14 to 16 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy and his girlfriend having a talk with Chad and Taylor.


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus for now.

I am still having writer's block for this story.

This story is on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.

PS. I will get this story and the other stories done once i can get over my writer's block.


End file.
